Today, electronic devices are often networkable devices. That is to say, such devices may often be incorporated into wireless networks. In order to join a wireless network, a networkable device may have to receive a network key from a network gateway. For instance, in a ZigBee network, the so-called “coordinator” may be regarded as such a network gateway. A network key is a cryptographic key which enables the networkable device to communicate securely on the network. It is relatively difficult to provide a network key to a networkable device in a secure, yet convenient, manner.